The Subterranean Apocalype: Omakes
by Speedyquader
Summary: This is a collection of scenes that don't work in the original story for one reason or another. Are they canon to the original story? Each chapter will specify that in the author's note at the beginning.


**AN: Hey, it's me! I finished this first omake, so I'll get back to continuing the actual story now! XP I'm shooting to have it done by the end of summer, but who knows? Maybe my Muse will be kind and I'll have it out before the end of the month! I really appreciate every last one of you, every time I get a reminder in my inbox saying someone reviewed, followed, or favorited, it sends a little thrill down my spine, so thank you! :D I'm so happy so many people like my story!**

**This actually started as what would've happened, had Genos survived, but it ended up as what actually happened in the story, so this chapter _is_ canon material to The Subterranean Apocalypse!**

* * *

It was another sunny afternoon in Y-City, nothing much happening out of the norm. People were going about their usual business, enjoying the respite from monster attacks, and various construction sites could be seen all around the city as they rebuilt their infrastructure in the aftermath of the Subterranean Invasion. On a certain street corner, a mechanical whirring could be heard and a repetitive clanking of metal on concrete echoed across the street as a certain blond cyborg wandered the city, aimlessly searching for anything that could help him in his lifelong quest to hunt down the cyborg that destroyed his hometown. Noticing a piece of paper caught on a bare steel pole in front of him, he took it off and looked at it, finding a crude drawing of a Subterranean, and he went still, recalling his struggle with protecting Dr. Kuseno.

* * *

"_Incinerate!" A lance of fire burned holes through a couple of the smaller Subterraneans, and when the smoke cleared, it revealed a scowling Genos, positioned protectively in front of the main bulkhead doors to Dr. Kuseno's lab. The young man turned towards the communication device mounted on the wall next to the door, worry entering his voice. "They just keep coming, Dr. Kuseno! I don't think that we'll be safe here for much longer; they're coming more often now!"_

_A crackle of static blared from the wall, clearing up enough for Kuseno's voice to be audible, the power coming from the cyborg interfering with the circuits enough to cause said static. "I'm almost done with my preparations, lad, don't you worry too much." Dr. Kuseno's voice was patient and Genos could hear his gentle smile in the voice coming from the speaker. "I'll be ready…" the doctor's voice sounded a bit preoccupied. "…after about 3 more waves. By my calculations, your power core should be more than enough to hold them off for that long."_

_Genos gave a small grin, trusting Kuseno on this. "Then I'll make sure you get the time you need."_

* * *

Genos gave a faint smile, looking around for the artist of the drawing, and when he found nobody, he tucked it into his pocket, continuing on his way through the city, enjoying the day. He decided to spend his lunch at an udon stand, consuming some udon to use as fuel. Once he was done, he went outside again, looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of the monster he was hunting. Some time later, he found the first signs of an attack: an abnormal amount of mosquitoes swarming in the area. Progressing towards the center of the swarm, he started killing them to get the attention of the one he was chasing down. Eventually, inevitably, she appeared. Mosquito girl.

* * *

The fight was going badly; he had a bad habit of underestimating his opponents, and it had finally come back to bite him. He was down an arm and a leg, and dangling from a balcony by his remaining hand while Mosquito Girl gloated above him in the sky. He sighed in resignation as he prepared for his final assault. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive this fight without assistance, but none had come, and he wasn't expecting any to arrive any time soon.

Mosquito Girl, sensing something was up, growled and dove for him as Genos released the broken balcony railing and started to fall. "Don't screw with me, you damn cyborg!" She sped up, and was about to pierce his throat with the horn over her forehead when his chest opened up, revealing his power core.

"I let my guard down and have no chance of winning… other than blowing myself up with her… I'm sorry, Doctor…" His core went critical, and the entire city block erupted in a massive explosion, forming a crater dozens of meters deep and blowing out windows for miles.


End file.
